Lovin' the Crazy
by Oh-no-she-di'ent
Summary: Lorelai is generally conscious of her short-comings, but when she thinks she's overlooked a big one, she can't help but obsess. Fortunately, Luke is there to make it all better. Ha, a real summary! So proud. Rated M. M, people, M!


**_Disclaimer_**: The world is still far from perfect. I don't own anything.

Reviewers: Thank you all for the positive feedback on _Jumbled Protocol_. Those were some awesome reviews, and it both surprised and delighted me to see that so many people respected the storyline. So, thanks again. : ) Now, if you all don't mind, it's time to go back to my comfort zone...

Premise: Season4. No Nicole, No Jason. Luke and Lorelai are just buddies. Story is complete. **Rated M** for _sexual situations_.

I was watching an episode of BET's _Comicview _a while back, and I saw this guy get onstage and deliver this really funny bit. I have based this fic off of that joke. Now, as much as I'd like to give him direct credit, I don't remember his name. But in the fic, he _is _the one telling the joke. But since it's me delivering it to you all, it won't be verbatim _at all_. I can't remember it that well, _plus_, I added my own parts to it for the purpose of the story. But I kept his basic outline. Anyway, just couple this with the disclaimer above, and keep it moving. Enjoy the story.

**Lovin' the Crazy**

"Hello?"

"Oh, good, you have your phone. I need your help, Luke."

There was an extended pause that followed. "Lorelai?" He asked unsurely.

Lorelai scoffed. "Were you seriously trying to place my voice just now?"

"Well, it looks like I succeeded. What do you need?"

She rolled her eyes on her end. She really was quite insulted. "Where are you?" She asked.

"Where do you think I am?"

"Stars Hollow?"

Luke sat down on his sofa and grabbed his shoe. "No, caught the redeye to Holland. Can I interest you in some roomano?"

"Look, I'm backed up on my laughter today. Come back with that lame joke tomorrow, and I'll try to work you in."

He nodded. "I think you were just about to ask for my help," he reminded smartly.

She was too preoccupied to apologize. "I need you to come to Hartford and bail me out."

Luke's boot fell to the floor as he stood up in shock. "You're in jail?"

She released a breath, speaking quickly. "No, I'm on a disastrous date. And I need you to come and get me out of it."

He frowned and walked to his kitchen with only one boot on his foot. "Get yourself out of it. I'm not driving to Hartford for that."

"Luke! I'm serious. This guy is--"

"And why are you on a date at two in the afternoon anyway?"

Lorelai sighed and placed her hand on her hip as she moved toward the wall. "Why don't I tell you about it when you come up here?"

Luke grabbed a bottle of juice from his fridge and made his way back to his couch. "I'm not that curious."

"I really am serious. I need your help on this."

"Well, I'm serious too. I'm in the middle of the lunch rush, and I don't have time to go to Hartford right now."

Lorelai pressed the phone against her ear more. "I don't hear anything. It doesn't sound that busy."

He took a swig from his bottle and set it down as he resumed trying to put on his shoe with only one hand. "That's because I'm not in the diner. I'm in my apartment."

Lorelai pointed to the phone like it was him. "See, you couldn't be too busy if you found time to go upstairs for a nap or whatever."

"I'm not up here for a nap _or whatever_." He pulled the boot over his heel and leaned back with a sigh. "I spilled water on my pant leg so I came up to change. I'm headed back down as soon as I get off with you."

"As soon as you _get off _with me?" She mocked, though she was hardly in the mood.

"How about stepping out of the gutter, Lorelai. You know what I mean."

She exhaled in frustration. "Luke! Goodness, Caesar is there!"

"So?"

"So, let him handle it for an hour."

"I'm not going to leave him alone like that," he said, speaking clearly so she'd understand his answer. "What's with you anyway? If the guy's a dud, then just leave."

"I can't do that."

"Yes, you can."

"No, Luke, I can't, okay. I have to do business with this guy, and I can't afford to jeopardize that. Besides, this whole thing is my fault. We were supposed to be keeping this strictly business, but I chose to wear the cute little outfit and I picked the way less than business setting, and I flirted with the guy shamelessly to get where I am now!" Luke wondered why she was even bothering to tell him all of this, but it seemed she was speaking more in panic. "We got here at noon, and it started okay. You know, somewhat businessy. Now, it's abundantly clear that we are on a date, and he's really not looking that good to me anymore. In fact, he's starting to look like a pervert."

Luke paused as he lifted the bottle. "Do you think he's going to do something?" He asked with concern.

Lorelai sighed. She didn't mean for it to sound like that. "No, I think he's responding to my apparent forwardness, and now I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm a little..._wild_."

Luke chuckled.

Lorelai was pacing, but she stopped. "Are you laughing?" She asked loudly.

"No," he said quickly. "I was...choking."

"Well, get a chair, do the Heimlich, and make your way down here. Please. I need you to come rescue me. Think of me as a damsel. Guys respond to damsels, right?"

"And I suppose you want me to ride in on a white horse and wisk you away."

She shrugged a little. "Well, time is winding, so the pick-up will have to do. Just come. And practice your scowl on the way over here. I may need you to jack him up a little bit when you get here."

Luke nearly did choke off of his juice. "Excuse me?"

She smiled at her cleverness. "For the last half hour, I've been alluding to having this ex. You know, maybe a little crazy. I haven't worked that part in yet. So, I was thinking that I'd call you, give you the backdrop, then let you--"

"Don't bother finishing that."

"Yeah, improv will probably work better, huh?"

"No. What will work better is you thinking up a plan that doesn't involve me."

"So you're really not coming?" She asked in shock.

"I told you I wasn't. Don't act surprised."

She shook her head. "I can't believe you would do this to me."

"Lorelai, I have a diner to run. I'm not doing anything to you. I just have a life--inside of a world that doesn't always revolve around you," he replied.

"Ow!" She exclaimed in offense.

"Sorry." He sighed. "I can't come, though. Seriously. Call Sookie if you can. Or Rory's just minutes away at Yale. Let her do improv."

Lorelai slumped with defeat. "They're both busy. I guess I'll just deal with it."

"Good luck."

"Thanks," she said dejectedly.

Luke shook his head and ended the call. He finished tying his strings, grabbed his juice and left the apartment.

He started downstairs. Halfway down, he paused. Started descending again, then stopped. He hit the wall with his fist and turned back. The door hit the wall harder than usual as he pushed it open and took his keys off of his coffee table. Mumbling under his breath, he headed down the stairs once more.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

"I want to kiss you right now, Luke!"

"Don't bother," he replied blandly as he led the way out of the restaurant.

Lorelai looked back inside quickly, then turned so she wouldn't appear obvious. They started along the sidewalk. "I was so happy when I saw you walk through that door. How'd you even know where--"

"I called Sookie," he interrupted. He turned toward her but kept moving. "I'll see you back in Stars Hollow, okay?"

She kept walking with him. "We're cool?"

He smiled. Looked tired. "Always."

She smiled back. "Just checking."

He turned and stuck his hand in his pocket for his keys. And Lorelai stopped on the sidewalk. Her car was in the other direction. "Drive safe," Luke yelled over his shoulder.

"You too," she said as she waved.

Lorelai turned and made her way to her jeep. A smile sat on her face. She hoped Luke knew how appreciative she really was for what he had done for her. After they'd disconnected, she'd gone back to her table and started mulling over ideas of how to leave. It seemed easy. All she had to do was say she had something to take care of. The problem was, she didn't. So, she had difficulty getting the lie to pass her lips. Before she knew it, she saw Luke appear, and she had to stop her jaw from hitting the floor. He was definitely a sight for sore eyes.

He didn't approach the table with a superfluous story. Nothing eccentric.

He simply walked up, apologized for the intrusion, looked directly at her, then asked casually, "What if I said I was sorry?"

Lorelai, with no preparation/ no idea of how to respond, thought quickly and replied, "It would be a start."

Luke looked from Lorelai to her date. "I don't mean to be rude. Am I interrupting..._something_?" He asked with emphasis.

Lorelai's eyes shifted as she fell into her role. "Well, we were having a..uh--business lunch, and..." She drug out the last word, looking to her companion with deliberation and plead. She had instantly transformed herself into this woman. One who wanted and still cared for her ex but who was hesitant in pushing aside her current company. Too kind to do so. So, her eyes said what she apparently didn't have the heart to. Her eyes asked him to give her an easy out. Her eyes gave the explanation and dragged an apology along for the ride.

The man opposite her cleared his throat as he looked away. "Yeah, we were discussing some inn business, but we're finished." He looked at his watch. "Wow, actually we were finished a while ago. So, I guess this can, uh, be our official end cap." He smiled, and Lorelai smiled back with gratefulness.

The lunch was her treat since it had to do with the Dragonfly, but when she made a move to call for the check, he told her he'd take care of it. After all, the lunch had gone a little beyond that of business.

Once outside, Lorelai was finally able to get her bearings. Luke had really burrowed himself deep in her good graces. Seeing him walk inside of that restaurant—he looked exactly like the first day of snow. She tossed another glance to him and saw his truck disappearing down the street. She made it to her jeep and began journey back to Stars Hollow behind him.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

"Why didn't you just have me call your cell with an emergency?" Sookie asked.

"Because number one, that is way too cliché. And number two, that would have gotten me out of _that _luncheon. But what would stop him from calling me and trying to set up something else?"

"Oh," Sookie said in understanding.

"I don't know what I was thinking anyway. I should have kept it at a business level."

Sookie nodded. "I agree. You _really_ should have. Talk about unprofessional," she added with a giggle.

"Thank you, Sookie." That was sarcasm.

"You're welcome." That was genuine.

They both chuckled. "I'm just glad Luke came through for me."

"It's what he does," Sookie replied lightly.

Lorelai continued on. "He was so smooth with it too."

"And so dreeeeamy."

Lorelai looked at her. "What?" She asked chuckling.

Sookie laughed. "No, that was the tone you used. _He was so smooth with it_," she repeated back to her.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant," she responded.

"I know. That's just how it sounded."

Lorelai smiled at her friend. "I hope he's not mad at me. He really did _not _want to come."

"Then why did he?"

"Because he's Luke," she answered with a shrug.

Sookie nodded. "He's probably okay."

"I hope so."

They were at the Dragonfly in the dining room where Sookie was arranging flowers on every table. Lorelai watched her work, but her mind zoomed through her week's schedule. She mentally checked things off on her long list and circled others that required immediate attention.

"My garbage disposal."

Sookie stopped. "What?" She asked of Lorelai's random subject.

Lorelai started walking toward the lobby. "I'm going to call Luke while I'm thinking about it. I need him to fix my garbage disposal." She started walking backwards. "Do you know if Michel got that fax from Ms. Polowski? She was supposed to be sending a different itinerary by lunchtime."

"Yeah, he came into the kitchen complaining about it earlier."

"Ooh, _two _things I can cross off my list."

Sookie giggled. "I know you're sorry you missed that," she yelled to Lorelai.

"Crying _so hard_ on the inside," she replied loudly.

Lorelai went into her office and sat at her desk. She turned on the speakerphone and hit speed dial to _Luke's_. She began translating her mental calendar events onto paper as she waited for an answer.

"_Luke's_."

"Hey, Luke. Miss me yet?"

"Lorelai, right?"

She smiled. "And it didn't even take you five minutes to figure it out this time."

"Yeah," he said distractedly. "I'm growing."

"Indeed you are."

"What's going on? You need another bail or what?"

"What, actually. I just need you to come by the house later on."

He sighed into the phone. "Okay, what's broken?"

Lorelai smiled and turned off the speaker. She picked up the receiver instead. "My garbage disposal's not working. Like at all. It's not even doing that dead drone thing."

"_Oohh boy_," he mumbled thoughtfully. "Uh, how about tomorrow? I can come do it anytime after 6."

"That'll work for me. I'll try to be out of here by 5, but just come around 6:30 to be safe."

"Okay, 6:30. I'll mark my calendar now."

She grasped the phone with her other hand as well. "Thanks a lot, Luke. You're always there when I need you."

"Don't sweat it," he replied with nonchalance.

Lorelai bit her lip. "And since you're coming by anyway, can you, uh, bring--"

He rolled his eyes. "Food?" He asked knowingly.

She smiled. "Well, that'd be nice, but I was gonna ask if you could bring some of that super strong, extra gluey glue that you have. The little metal part on my closet--you know where the door clicks? It fell off, so I thought you could take a second and put that back on."

There was a sigh. "That doesn't get glued on, Lorelai . But I guess I can _nail _it back on while I'm there," he replied. Another exhale. "Anything else? Need me to bring a shovel so I can build you a swimming pool?"

She grinned cheekily. "No, that's it for now. Thanks in advance. Just thanks for _always _putting up with me."

"It's what I do."

She giggled. "That's what Sookie said."

"What?"

She shook her head. "Never mind. Well, I just wanted to grab you before you made any plans, but I'll see you in a few hours when I drop by the diner for dinner."

"Okay, I'll keep the light on for ya."

"That'll work. And hopefully you'll keep a pen and pad near so you can come up with a new slogan. Motel 6 is gonna want theirs back."

He smiled on his end. "Alright, I gotta go."

"_Byeee_."

"Bye."

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Lorelai came back into her living room with her milkshake that she had gotten from Luke earlier. She stuck the straw in the styrofoam cup and jumped up, landing right in the middle of the sofa. She sat indian style and grabbed her remote control while sipping lazily on her drink.

She pressed the Channel Up button.

"No whammy, no whammy, no whammy. Stop!" She said playfully. _Pinky and the Brain _lit up her screen. She smiled.

_'Gee, Brain, what do you want to do tonight?'_  
_'The same thing we do every night, Pinky. Try to take over the world!'_

Lorelai bopped her head from side to side and sang. " '_They're Pinky and the Brain. Yes, Pinky and the Brain. One is a genius. The other's insane. They're laboratory mice...nnnah nah nah_,' Ah, whatever," she replied. She laughed, realizing that was as far as her memory went. She stuck the straw back in her mouth and started flipping again.

Snippets of dialogue sounded off in the quiet room. Lorelai pressed the button steadily. "There." Press. "Is." Press. "Nothing." Press. "On." Press. "Darn it." Press, press, press.

"What seems worthy?" She asked slowly. "Not you. Or you. Ha, definitely not you. Not--ooh, comedy. I'm intrigued." She sat the remote by her side and got comfortable on the cushions as she delighted in the taste of her shake.

A man stood on stage dressed in a tight top. His muscles were apparent.

"And a hot comedian," she added with a smile. "Definitely intrigued."

_'...men. Every woman has at least 3 men in her life.' _(Laughter) _'No, let me explain. See, women are slick. You ladies try to get over, and I'm going to break it down for everybody here. Especially the men, so my fellas will know what to look out for.' _(Laughter) _'First there's the sensitive man. Adam. She can call him whenever she needs...to just talk.' _(He said the last part in a feminine voice, and the audience laughed.) _'She's had a bad day at work, feeling under-appreciated. She comes home, feet hurting, crying, feeling bad. She picks up the phone, calls Adam. And he's there for her, giving her that support.' _(He imitated Adam.)_ 'They did what to you at work?! Sons of bitches.' _(Laughter) _'Well, you know what, don't let it get to you. You hold your head up, my queen!' _(Laughter. He went back to being narrator.) _'And suddenly the tears dry up, and she's smiling into the phone. __**Happy **__to have a friend like Adam. _(Laughter) _'She's thinking about how great a friend he is, and how happy she is to have him, and all the while Adam is thinking..." _(He went back to imitating Adam.) _'One day...I'm going to get some bootyyyyy' _(He said this in a giddy way as he grinned, falling into the role of Adam. The audience laughed wildly.) _'But she knows she won't eeeeever give Adam the booty.'_

Lorelai chuckled as she shook her head.

He went on. _'The second man is the handy man. Larry. She calls him whenever she needs something fixed.' _(Laughter) _'Larry is the ultimate Mr. Fixit. Can fix anything, anywhere, anytime. Car breaks down, needs an alternator...he builds her one.' _(Laughter) _'A tractor trailer runs through her living room wall during breakfast, he's over the house ten minutes later, fixes it, the hole is gone by lunchtime.' _(Laughter) _'He's there for her anytime. Day or night. She calls, he's there. Toolbox in hand. She's thinking she's found the perfect doormat. She gives him compliments about how dependable and reliable he is. About how she appreciates having someone like him in her life. Blah, blah, blah. And Larry is eating this sh#t up, all the while, thinking...' _(He imitated Larry the same way he'd imitated Adam.) _'One day...I'm going to get some bootyyyyy' _(Hysterical laughter rang out as he shook his head.) _'But she knows she won't eeeeever give Larry the booty.'_

Lorelai stared at the TV unblinking.

_'Lastly, there's Mike. Mike is the main guy. The guy who's her number one. Her first. But the problem is that Mike ain't about sh#t.' _(Laughter) _'That's the reason she needs the other two. That's why she __**uses **__the other two. See, Mike hurts her. He's never there for her, and she has to go to someone else to raise her spirits. She goes to __**Adam **__to talk about Mike.' _(Laughter) _'She doesn't like the way Mike treats her, but one thing keeps her coming back. There's one thing about Mike that she loves.' _(He paused.) _'Mike. Tears. That. Ass. Up.' _(More laughter and shouts of agreement). _'Mr. Mandingo. He has her all in the bed--shivering and shaking and sh#t! Leg all in the air--knocking over tables, breaking lamps!' _(The audience was on the floor by this point). _'She's all like...' _(He went into imitating her) _'...don't worry about that lamp. I'll just get Larry to fix that tomorrow...' _(The audience laughed uncontrollably).

Lorelai continued to stare at the television.

She wasn't laughing.

Because, truth be told, that had hit a little too close to home and _definitely _not in a good way.

Her mind went to Luke. Was _on _Luke.

Luke was Larry.

She spent no time entertaining thoughts of Luke having a motive to get her into bed. He didn't think that way. That wasn't the part that had gotten to her at all. This comedian, who knew absolutely nothing about her, had somehow managed to penetrate her psyche. Had triggered an alarm and had her believing that she was, in fact, this woman. The user.

And she was not at all tickled by that realization.

The Adam in the story didn't apply to her necessarily. Unless of course, Adam and Larry were bundled. Again, guilt pricked her beneath her flesh. Luke played the role of cheerleader on many occasions for her. He could definitely be considered an Adam as well.

She supposed every guy that she _did _share intimacy with could fill the role of Mike. _Theoretically _anyway.

The television switched to commercials. Lorelai blankly stared at the advertisements of household agents and diet pills.

Breaking focus, she slowly leaned forward and set her shake on the coffee table.

She'd known Luke for years. Eight to be exact. And as she quickly added and came to that conclusion, she started to do irrational math. Eight years--fifty two weeks in a year, 7 days in a week, 1 broken appliance every 2 weeks, making 24 broken appliances in a 12 month period. Couple that with the small tasks that required daily attention, and she felt like her head was spinning.

_Get a sleeping bag! Move in, Luke. Save a trip._

And what had he always gotten in return? _'Thank you, Luke. You're sweet, Luke. I don't know what I would do without you, Luke. Oh, Luke, you're so great! Now, go back to your own life until I need you again.'_

She considered him a friend, and she suddenly had trouble pinpointing how she displayed this. He showed his with each and every sacrifice he made for her and Rory. She could not, for the life of her, summon up one thought of how she showed up for him.

"I suck," she said calmly. "I...suck." She shook her head. "I use him. I have sex with Mike, then I make Luke come and sweep up the broken lamps." Her head shake continued. "Oh god!"

She turned and lay facedown on the couch. "Dumb comedy show with your stupid applicable situations," came her muffled complaint. She sighed and turned on her back. "I should have just watched to see how Pinky and the Brain took over the damn world," she mumbled.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

"Rory, you busy?"

"I'm about to be. I'm on my way to class," Rory answered into the phone. "Why, what's up?"

"I just have a quick question for you, Honey," Lorelai said sweetly.

"Well, don't hold me in suspense."

Lorelai exploded. "Why have you never commented on my treatment of Luke?!"

Rory laughed at her mother's frantic relay. "Commented how?"

"I don't know. _You _know the kinds of eye-opening things that you utter. Why have you never bothered to inform me of how I use Luke?"

"Mom, don't take this the wrong way, but...you're not under the influence of anything right now, are you?"

"Rory!"

"Sorry. Just checking. I'll take that as a 'no'." She laughed again. "What are you talking about? You really sound discombobulated."

"Smart talk for crazy, huh?"

"Fifth! Fifth!"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Rory, stop _pleading _the fifth. I'm serious. I'm being boggled down with this stupid thought that won't exit my brain."

"And what's the thought?"

"Haven't you been listening? That I _use _Luke."

Rory turned the corner and stopped outside of her class. "Since when do you use him?"

"Since forever. You've been there. You've witnessed the using. Whenever I need something fixed, _anything _fixed, I call him. And that's the _only _time I call. Remember that time he built me an alternator?"

Rory's face contorted. "The time he built you an _alternator_? What are you talking about?" She asked with clear confusion.

Lorelai released a curt breath. "Rory, stay focused! Why is it that I only call Luke when I need something fixed. Or I need a favor. I am the most selfish, most _beautiful _woman on this planet, and this can not be good!"

Rory rolled her eyes. "No, it's not good, but it just epitomizes modesty...and exemplifies smooth segues to a tee."

"Hello, _Sarcasmo_! I need you to step up and take blame for this."

"Why should I take blame?"

"Because you are my child, Rory. It's your job to cover my back."

"No, it's _your _job to cover _my _back," Rory accentuated. She exhaled and looked down at the time. "But I've got your back anyway, Mom. Anytime and all the time. Problem is, there's nothing to take blame _for_. You're being crazy. I told you about sitting around alone with your thoughts, didn't I?" She motioned toward the phone. "Because this is what happens. You emerge back in society with muddled conceptions and ludicrous ideas."

"I wasn't sitting alone with my thoughts! All thoughts were completely turned off. Petey brought about this revelation. Blame Petey!"

Appellation had a firm place in the Gilmore home.

"The television?!" Rory asked in shock. "Bite your tongue, Missy."

Lorelai sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Good thing he didn't hear that."

"I'll say."

Lorelai leaned back in her office chair. It was the following day, and she was still going through hell over what she'd heard on _Comicview_. "Man, I'm going insane. I just need to calm myself."

"I'll say that too."

Lorelai smiled. "Sorry I freaked out on you, Honey." She shrugged. "I think I'm done now."

"Are you really?" Rory looked at her watch again. "Because if not, I have another twenty-five seconds to spare. And then after that, I have lots of voicemail space for you to fill up."

"Thanks for the offer, Sweetie. But I'm better." She smiled wider into the phone. "Go get your expensive education. I'll call you later."

"Okay. Remember, if you need to vent, let my voicemail know."

Lorelai chuckled. "I will."

"Bye. Love you, Mom."

"Love you too, babe."

They disconnected and Lorelai sat up straight and placed her phone back in its cradle. She squared her shoulders and tried to get back to work without being consumed by Petey-inspired thoughts.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

The doorbell sounded.

Lorelai ran down her staircase to the foyer. When there, she pulled open the front door. It was Luke.

He smiled and held up his toolbox. "At your service."

Lorelai returned his smile and stepped to the side, allowing him room to enter. "Right on time. Guess you're a man of your word, huh?"

He moved past her. "Yep," he said shortly. He kept walking. "Kitchen's still to the right, right?" He yelled just as he turned the corner. Lorelai closed the door and followed him in.

"I tried to move it, but it didn't work out too well."

He set his box on the floor and kneeled in front of it. "Well, I'm sure you gave it your best shot. That's all that matters."

Lorelai went to the refrigerator. "You want something to eat or drink?" She asked as she pulled out a pitcher of lemonade.

Luke stood and leaned over the sink as he flipped the disposal switch. Like Lorelai had said, nothing happened. He looked back at her as he gripped his wrench. "Eat or drink? Am I in the right house?" He asked jokingly.

Lorelai took down two glasses and filled them both. She smiled. "I have lemonade and water. And I think I have marshmallows and some pizza bread crumbs if you're hungry," she joked.

Luke rolled his eyes back to the sink. "Definitely in the right house," he mumbled.

She went to the refrigerator and placed the pitcher back inside. Grabbing her and Luke's glass, she walked over and handed him his. He smiled before taking a large sip and setting it down. "What's with the playing hostess thing all of a sudden?" He asked.

Lorelai drank from her glass, then set it next to his on the table. "I'm not," she answered. "It's just lemonade." She moved over to the counter and hopped up on top of it just as Luke got on the floor and moved under the cabinet with a flashlight.

"To the rest of the world, it's just lemonade. To you, it's work. The making of the lemonade, the pouring, the handing off of the glass. Not exactly your cup of tea."

Lorelai looked down but could only see from his navel down. "It can be my cup of tea. I am quite capable of doing for others too, ya know," she said defensively.

"Never said you weren't," he answered lightly.

She nodded. Her eyes went across the kitchen as he continued to clink underneath the sink.

"Having any luck under there?" She asked after several minutes had gone by.

"Yeah. Looks that way. Give me another minute," he said. Seconds later, he was standing. He nodded his head at her as he straightened his cap. "Hit the switch."

She did and the garbage disposal came to life. "Ah, success!" Lorelai exclaimed happily as she flipped it back off. "Talented man, that Luke," she said.

"Heard that around the water cooler?"

She smiled as she watched him secure his toolbox. "Yep," she replied. "Also heard how much Lorelai appreciates having this Luke."

He nodded without looking up. "Well, it's nice to be appreciated," he said distractedly. He exhaled audibly and stood up. "Okay, what's next on the list?" He asked as he turned and left the kitchen.

Lorelai watched him walk away, and she sighed as she looked down at the full glasses of lemonade. Hopping down from the countertop, she picked both cups up and placed them near the sink. She went into the living room to find Luke heading up the stairs. "Where ya going?" She asked casually as she picked up her People magazine from the arm of the sofa. Luke stopped and turned to face her as he pointed up the staircase.

"The door," he reminded. "It's upstairs, isn't it?"

She shook her head as she folded her arms, holding the magazine to her chest. "No, it's the closet over here," she said referring to the one near the kitchen.

"Oh." He came back down and walked past her to the closet. Lorelai looked over at him as she held her floor position. He tampered with the hanging metal piece for a second before he leaned in his box and pulled out some nails and a hammer. She watched him silently.

Luke looked up, finding the house unusually silent. He chuckled. "You can go about your life, ya know. Watch TV like you usually do. You don't have to stand there looking out of place."

She smiled. "I'm fine. Just...reading my magazine," she replied as she pulled it from her chest and flipped it open. Luke smiled and went back to his work. Lorelai looked back at him briefly and dropped the magazine to the side table. She moved over to her couch and took a seat, one foot under her bottom and one on the floor. She turned toward him, leaning on the back of the sofa with her arm.

Luke banged the nail several times, tried the door piece, then banged it some more before he was finally satisfied that it would remain in place. "There," he said. "All finished." He put the nails and his hammer back in the box and stood up with it. "Okay, that's my time," he declared as he moved toward the door.

Lorelai got on her knees and leaned over the back of the sofa. "Luke," she called.

He turned. Gave her a tired look. "Something else broke, didn't it?" He took a few sluggish steps in her direction. "Knew I should have walked faster," he mumbled playfully.

She smiled. "No, actually I--"

"I know I didn't bring your food. I figured I'd ju--"

"That's not what I was going to say," she said, getting defensive once again.

It really was not all in her head. She _did _use this man. Every time she opened her mouth, he assumed she was about to ask for something. And she had no one to blame but herself. Rory had deflected. And Petey had endured enough.

Luke set his toolbox on the floor. He picked up on her tone. "Sorry. What were you going to say then?" He asked tiredly.

She sighed. Felt like giving herself yet another scolding. But she moved passed it with effort. "I was gonna ask if you wanted to hang out with me for a while," she answered.

He turned his head a little. "Why?" He asked cautiously.

She could feel herself going on the defense again, and she held it at bay. Smiled until it turned genuine. "Because, Luke. We're friends. And it recently occurred to me that we never hang out." She shrugged. "I want that to change."

There was a tiny silence. "Why?" He asked again.

She had to stop herself from snapping at him. Her beef wasn't with him. It was internalized. It was _because _of him. But his questions weren't helping at all. "I want to hang out with you. Can I not want that without being questioned to death?" She asked chuckling. "Let's not make it a big deal." She turned and sat down fully. "Come on and have a seat," she said without turning.

For seconds, she heard nothing, meaning Luke was rooted to the same spot. Then, there were footsteps and he appeared around the couch, taking a seat next to her. "Look, if there's something that you need, just ask. You don't have to go through all of this. It's time consuming, and we both know what the end result is going to be. So, just give it to me straight," he said up front.

He was making it even more clear that their relationship consisted of him giving, giving, giving, and her taking all of it with smile.

She stared at him. Her words came slowly. "Luke, this is the last time I am saying this. I just want to hang out with you. So, for the love of everything good, chill the hell out. You're making me feel like crap here." She took a breath. "Now, name something that we can do. Something fun. I can feel my blood pressure rising."

His eyebrows knitted. "Why?"

"Ohmygod, can you _please _stop saying that!" she said quickly.

He rolled his eyes. "No, I mean why's your blood pressure going up?"

"Stress," she answered simply.

He looked at her worriedly. "Oh."

She smiled with reassurance. "I was just saying that, Luke. I'm sure my blood pressure is fine."

He continued to look at her as if deciding whether or not to call for an ambulance or something.

He really seemed to care for her a great deal. Another nail in her already boarded up coffin. She shook her head and turned toward him more. "I consider you a really..._really_ great friend." She paused as she looked at him. "Do you know that?" She asked seriously.

He shrugged without deliberation. "Yeah," came his answer.

It's good he thought so because she sure as crap didn't. She meant what she said but she didn't think her actions over the past eight years showed it.

There was a sigh. "So, what do you want to do?" She asked.

Luke looked at her blankly. "Who said I have time to do _anything_?" He asked. "It's seven at night, and I have a diner."

Her hand lightly hit her forehead. "Oh, shoot, I'm sorry. I didn't think." Her eyes went to the floor as she silently admonished. _'Great, Lorelai. There you go thinking only of yourself again. Of course.'_

She heard Luke laugh. "What is wrong with you?" He asked. Her eyes moved back to him. "You're acting _shy_. Humbled or something, and it's a little disturbing."

Humbled. That was a good word.

She moved past his inquiry. "You have to go back to work right away?"

He looked at her a few seconds longer in confusion. "No, actually I don't. I took the rest of the night off. Caesar's closing," he told her.

Her eyes narrowed. "Well, why did you say you didn't have time to do anything?"

"I didn't say that. I asked why you _assumed _I had time to do something."

"Why would you even question it if you knew that you were free for the night? It's because you think I'm selfish, right? You think it's _like me _to put everyone else's priorities below my own?"

He looked at her sideways. His expression was ten different levels of concern. "I...did...not say that," he said slowly. With caution.

"You didn't have to say it, Luke." Her tone was calm. She folded her arms over her chest and sat back on the sofa. Her feet went to the coffee table, and she stared at the wall behind the TV.

Luke's eyes never left her face. He was almost afraid to speak. But he did. "Did I do something?"

"No."

Her eyes didn't leave the wall, and she said nothing beyond that.

Luke scooted away from her some. "Okaaay." He looked down for a moment. "Is this about me not bringing your foo--"

She erected herself quickly. "Will you stop it with that already?! This is not about you doing or _not _doing something for me!" She looked at him wide-eyed. "God, Is that how you think of me? As the begging, pleading, _me-me-me _friend?" She rolled her eyes with a grumbled, "jeez" before falling back onto the cushions. "This really does suck," she stated with defeat.

Luke was quiet as he watched her. He replayed her words. Earlier and now. Reaching a muddled conclusion, he finally spoke. "You don't...think you're a good friend?"

Lorelai's bottom lip went out. She felt exposed, and that exposure caused her to flip to a pout. She went from anger to sulking. Both would allow her to express herself, but her sulk was more approachable, and it'd allow her to be vulnerable, which she was definitely feeling at the moment.

"Not _think_. Know. I _know _I'm not."

"That's not true."

"It is true."

"You're being ridiculous," Luke said calmly.

"No. I'm being candid." She looked at him. "Luke, every time you hear my voice on the phone, what's honestly the first thing that you think?"

He thought for a moment. The first thing that popped into his head honestly would not have helped her mood. He tried to think of something else. Her gaze was intense, and he wasn't looking at her, but he could feel it on the side of his face. He was not a good liar at all.

"Remember, I asked for honesty here," she said suddenly.

He looked at her. Her gaze remained intense. She cocked her head, making any fabricated answer float out of his head shamefully.

He sighed. "I think about what it is you could need," he admitted.

She relaxed and looked down as her lip protruded more. "Or want," she added. "That's more appropriate. Because we both know I don't ever call with life threatening emergencies. It's just stupid, superficial stuff."

"I hardly think--"

" _'Luke, can you please...?' _Or_ 'Luke, I really need you to...' _Or _'Luuuuuuke, I'm in a bind...' _Or _'Luke, do you think you have time to...?'_ Sound familiar?" She looked over at him and saw that he was fighting a smile. "See, you know I'm right," she said.

He got the smile to go away, and he looked at her. "You're being a tad bit dramatic with this. It's not how you're making it sound."

"Oh, really?" She asked with disinterest.

"Really," he answered anyway. "We're friends. With an 's', plural. I'm a friend to you, yes, but you're one to me too, Lorelai."

She sighed. "Of course you're going to say that, Luke. It's who you are. You don't want me to be depressed, so you're going to say anything to prevent it. So, for the millionth time, _thanks_." She motioned toward him. "See, that's all I do. I thank you. That's our whole relationship. Me thanking you. You never, ever have a reason to thank me because, I, in my haze of bad _friendshipness _never do anything worthy of gratitude," she complained pitifully.

He rolled his eyes. "Ah, jeez," he whispered exhaustedly as he fell back against the cushions.

Lorelai remained buried in the sofa-back as well, and her sad expression stayed in place. "Now, what do you want to do for fun?" She asked with a mixture of sadness and determination.

Luke looked over at her. Her eyes were straight ahead though. He took in her state and twisted his lips in annoyance.

"I have an idea."

Lorelai turned her head lazily to look at him. "What is it?" She asked.

He sat up straight and gestured at her. "You have to sit up," he said, trying to get her to not look so sullen.

"I can't," she said.

Luke's eyes rolled again at her pitiful tone. "Yes, you can. Sit up."

"I don't want to. We can't do it with me like this?"

She still had her legs resting on the coffee table. He stood up and grasped her legs. He moved the table back, then placed both her feet on the floor. He, then, moved in front of her. "What are you doing?" She inquired, still not bothering to do as he'd asked.

"Getting you up," he answered. He reached both hands out and took hold of hers.

She smiled as he pulled her to her feet. Her gloominess caused her to droop. "Okay, okay, I'll sit up," she agreed as she looked up at him. He stood just inches away, and her hands were still resting inside of his. His stern look made her smile wider. "Father, may I?" She asked as she motioned to the couch with her head.

He released her hands and allowed her to sit. "One slouch, and you're back on your feet," he warned as he reclaimed his seat beside her.

"Yes sir! Back on my feet, sir!" Lorelai said playfully with a salute. She remained upright, and she turned to face him on the couch as she leaned her arm on the top. She sighed, and her sadness seemed to reappear in an instant. "You were saying?"

Luke clasped his hands. "Yeah, uh, I was saying," he began with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, "I have an idea for something we can do."

"Is it a game?" She asked quietly.

Luke really hated to see her so down. He couldn't handle this role. He couldn't play the role of the happy-go-lucky person. This was _her _job. He tried his best to keep up the positive tone. "Yeah, something like that," he answered with a smile.

"A made-up game or a real one?" She asked.

"Made-up," he answered.

"Do we need props?" She continued, sounding about as interested as Bueller's teacher.

He smiled more. "No props."

"Does it have a name?"

He rolled his eyes before he could stop himself. He definitely was _not _about to come up with a name for this crap. "No name."

"How do you play?"

He shrugged. "It's simple, really. You say something, then I say something."

Her eyes narrowed. "Like what?"

"Like anything. Anything about you and me. Give a circumstance, favor, anything I've done for you, and I'll counter it with something you've done for me."

She rolled her eyes. "And in _twenty seconds_, when you hit a dead-end, what are we gonna do then?"

He chuckled good-naturedly and faced her like she was facing him. "Don't worry. It's going to go on for as long as we can continue to go back and forth."

"Hope you have a back-up game lined up," she mumbled.

Luke ignored her. "Okay, you go first," he said.

"Need time to think, hunh? It's okay, take some time and _scrounge _up something," she said with a small hand gesture. Luke looked at her unaffected as he waited for her to begin. "How far are we going back here? Because I can do like a timeline thing if you want. Plenty to choose from."

He smiled. "Anything you can think of. In whatever order you want."

She shrugged. "Okay, cool." She thought quickly. "Um, the time I called you when I ran out of gas. You came to New Haven where I was--_that's right, New Haven_--and filled me up." She gave him a knowing look. "Now, you go."

"The time you painted my entire diner," he followed without hesitation. "_You _go."

Lorelai looked at him for a moment. He was ready to do battle. No blinks. No cowering. He looked at her, waiting for her to fire, so he could come back with his own shot. Poor thing did not know how far out of his league he was. She got her mind together, and decided to step her game up. He obviously didn't know what he was getting himself into.

She smiled.

Fired.

"The time you built me a freaking _chuppah_. Now, go."

"The time you went shopping for my girlfriend's birthday. You go."

"The time you catered to my kid's illness. Remember the mashed potatoes? You go."

"The time you had a talk with Jess on your back porch. _That's right_, he told me. Now, go."

That threw her a little bit, but she didn't break momentum. "The time you offered me $15,000, Daddy Warbucks. You go."

"The time you handed over a rhinestone jacket to a _non_-piner. You go."

She smiled. Kept going. "The time you showed up at my house with two big bags of ice at the perfect moment. You go."

"Coincidence," he said quickly. "The time you dropped everything and went apartment hunting with me. Your turn."

"The time you reluctantly witnessed me getting nailed to a 2 by 4 by a bunch of 16 year olds. You go."

He smiled at the memory. "The time you gave me advice on Jess that I was too stupid to take."

"The time you let me borrow your truck to get Rory moved into Yale."

"The time you gave me the _opportunity _to witness Rory moving into her first college dorm. You go."

Lorelai lost her train of thought. Smiled. Luke laughed. "Don't get all sappy. Come on, your turn, you're losing." The 'L' word snapped her mind back into focus.

"Uh, the time you put Dean in a headlock. You go."

"The time you reserved 12 rooms at the Independence because it was me. You go."

"The time you came to Rory's graduation."

"You already know where I'm gonna go with that one. Go again."

She smiled. "How about the time you made me a Santa burger? You go."

"When you sat behind my counter and listened to my dad's hardware order story."

"When you drove me to the hospital after my dad had a heart attack."

"The time--"

"And you sat with me in the hospital, and then drove Rory home when you realized everything was okay." She paused. "Now, you."

She breathed quietly for a few seconds, her eyes lowered. Luke put his hand over hers as it rested on top of the couch. He caught her eyes.

"What about the time you put on an apron and ran my diner," he continued softly. He smiled, causing her to. "You go."

Lorelai took a breath. Looked at where his hand lay over hers, then looked back at him. "The time you let me sleep in your bed when my inn burned down."

He smiled. Rolled his eyes. "The time you organized my uncle's funeral."

"The time you bought my basket for $52.50. You go."

"When you bought me a hat."

Lorelai's eyes moved up to his head where the blue cap rested. She smiled. "The times you let me advertise town events on the diner's windows. You go."

"What you did to help Rachel and me. You go."

She shook her head dismissively. "The time you helped me out with the Chilton fundraiser...and _didn't _go for the Chilton Mom."

He chuckled. "The time you said Jess's promotion was just as good." He smiled at her smile. "You go."

"The time you came to my wedding shower."

"The time you jumped ship on the wedding."

Lorelai's mouth fell open. Luke laughed. "Hey, it wasn't right. Just glad you didn't waste your time going through with it."

She nodded, trying to think of something to sting _him _with. "The time you fixed my shoe," she said, not coming up with anything.

"The time you made room for me on your Thanksgiving tour. Now, you go."

"The time you taught me to fish."

"The time you came in as Mimi. My stubborn side can sometimes be a hindrance. You go."

Lorelai smiled as she thought of something else that happened that night. "The time you promised me a middle."

He returned her smile. "The time you chose Kirk to give it to you during a game of 'He's Yours'. That was a _huge _favor to my funny bone."

Lorelai had been absently playing with the end of his sleeve, and she only realized this as she lifted her hand to hit his. He smirked.

She went on with a sigh. "The _many, many_ times you have come and restored things in the crap shack."

"How you were always nice to Nicole even though you had issues with her."

"That's not tru--" She stopped at Luke's knowing look. "Okay, I'll give you that one."

She started back fingering his sleeve as she thought for a moment. "Um..." Luke smiled. "Ooh, what about how you always give me coffee even though you think it's bad." She smiled proudly. "You go."

He shook his head. "How about the time you made it necessary to come up with a stupid game just so you'd see how great a person you are."

She smiled as she started to lightly pinch the back of his hand. "That's not a favor _or_ a happy circumstance," she replied quietly. "You lose."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He balled his hand into a fist, leaving her no skin to pinch. She started to tap the back of his hand as she looked at him. He smiled. "Lorelai, in all honesty, you're one of the only people, if not _the _only person I consider to be a _friend _friend." He looked at her for second. She was smiling, but he had turned serious. "Please don't question that again, okay? This is exhausting."

She shrugged. "It made me feel better, though," she offered.

He smiled a little. "Then, mission accomplished." He placed both feet flat on the floor as he turned and sat the correct way on the couch. He made himself comfortable.

Lorelai rearranged herself too, and her hands went to her lap. She faced him, sitting indian style. She looked around briefly. "So, what do you want to do now?"

Luke looked at her. "We still have to do something? I thought you felt better."

She laughed. "I do. But that doesn't change the fact that we really don't have much of a relationship outside of me needing you for something. I mean, we don't do much stuff together. Let's change that."

"Change it how?"

"I don't know. Think of something."

He rolled his eyes. "I already did think of something," he responded, referring to the little game he had come up with.

"So, what, you get one idea, then you're all tapped out for the day?" She asked jokingly. "Think of something else."

"You think of something else," he answered defensively.

"You may not want to do whatever I come up with."

"Same thing for me."

"No sir, I'm versatile. You're not."

"I can be versatile, Lorelai. Don't try to label me. Or at least do a better job of it."

"You're versatile?" She asked with doubt.

"I can be, yes," he answered assuredly.

She smiled. "Wanna play Twister?"

"I sure don't," he answered without hesitating.

She laughed. "See," she said pointing at him. He turned away so she wouldn't see him smiling.

"Pick something else," he said.

"I told _you _to pick something," she replied.

"And I told you to pick something."

"I'm too antsy for standstills."

"Well, then _pick _something," he said with inflection.

Lorelai smiled with elation at how naturally they hit this level.

"Okay, but if I pick something else, you have to do it."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. Two 'no's' in row is bad luck."

"Says?"

"The person who made up the rule."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Would that person happen to be sitting right next to me?"

Lorelai looked around. "Well, whaddya know!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"I think I'd have better luck arguing with a shoe."

"What kind of shoe?"

"Oh my god, what in the world does that have to do with _anything_?"

"Well, most shoes are quiet, which means you'd be winning. But you could very well be in a verbal dispute with a hobo's shoe. They sometimes have a tendency to..._talk back_." She laughed at her own joke. Looking to Luke, she found that he wasn't laughing. "You don't get it?" She asked. "Their shoes tend to be raggedy, so the little top flap would be...hanging, ya know, and people generally refer to that as th---" She stopped and rolled her eyes as his lack of amusement. "You know, you really don't have to leave me hanging_ this far _out here, Luke. Geesh."

He finally smiled.

Lorelai clapped her hands together suddenly. "I have it!" She exclaimed.

He motioned at her. "Well, share it."

"Let's do that thing where one person says a word, then the other person has to say the first word that comes to mind."

"That doesn't sound very interesting."

She sat up more in excitement. "It is! It is! Here, let's play. I'm going to say something, then you just say--"

"--the first thing that pops in my head. Got it," he finished.

"Okay, ready?"

"What is there to get ready for? You said that it's the--"

"Dammit, Luke, just do a thumbs up or something!"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm ready."

She smiled. "Horse."

He shrugged and looked around in thought. "A saddle?"

She sighed. "You totally just thought about that answer."

"Well, nothing relevant came to mind, so I had to think."

"You're missing the point of the game. You're not supposed to always say something smart and/or politically correct. You say the _first thing _that comes to mind. Makes the game appealing."

He nodded. "Okay, whatever. Start over."

"Turn your brain off," she said warningly.

"Easy for you to say."

She hit his leg. "Sorry, it's off," he said closing his eyes.

She got back in the game. "Television."

His eyes stayed closed. "Shows," he said quickly with a shrug.

"Blouse."

"Rip."

Lorelai chuckled quietly. "Weapon."

"Protection."

She looked around, trying to think of words as fast as possible.

"Picture"

--"Wall."

"Pillow."

--"Fight."

"Rug"

--"Burn."

She smiled at him, but his eyes were closed and he was in a zone.

"Uh, table."

--"Cloth."

"Coffee."

--"Lorelai."

"Lorelai."

--"Rory."

"Tree."

--"Paper."

" Taylor."

--"Aggravating. As. Hell," came his deliberate response. Lorelai laughed.

"Computer.'

--"Technology."

"Shirt."

--"Pants."

"Underwear."

--"Boxers." He shrugged simultaneously, not exiting his zone. Lorelai lifted her brows.

"Bra."

--"Lacy."

She giggled lightly, happy to see that he wasn't getting embarrassed and stopping.

"Frog."

--"Ribbet."

"Pill."

--"Tylenol."

"Baby."

--"Crying."

"Feet."

--"Knees." She smiled.

"Knees."

--"Prayer."

"Storm."

--"Clouds."

"DVD."

--"STD."

She laughed out loud and broke his zone as he followed. "Sorry, just heard some letters."

"I know. It's okay, sorry I messed you up." She waved him back. "Go back in, close your eyes." He did.

"Okay, um, hat."

--"Head."

"Player."

--"Uniform."

"Cat."

--"Rat."

"Stat."

--"Baseball."

"Coat."

--"Brr." She smiled widely, kept going.

"House."

--"Safe."

"Family."

--"Life."

"Bedroom."

--"Sex."

She looked at him intensely, speeding up just a bit.

"Button."

--"Press."

"Clap."

--"Hands."

"Ocean."

--"Blue."

"Sheets."

--"Pillow."

"Brush."

--"Hair."

"Lamp."

--"Turn."

"Dust."

--"Bunny."

"Lorelai."

--"World."

She didn't give herself time to dissect that answer, though one major thought did come to her. She kept going even faster.

"Phone."

--"Dial."

"Stars."

--"Hollow."

"Dress."

--"Suit."

"Map."

--"States."

" Canada."

--"Cold."

"Remote."

--"Control."

"Lorelai."

--"Per--_Stop _saying your name."

She laughed. "Well then give me something I can work with."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "What exactly are you hoping that I say?"

She shrugged. "I want your honest of opinion of me. What were you _about _to say?" She asked.

He smiled as he looked on unaffectedly. "I don't know. What did it sound like?"

"Not sure. Per-something. Um...Perfume? Pernicious? Perverted? Perceptive?" She paused, and a grin appeared. "_Perfect_?"

Luke chuckled and motioned at her. "Yeah." Her eyebrows rose. He winked at her happy expression. "It was perfume."

She smiled widely at his comment as her eyes sat glued to him. He diverted his gaze. "Do you remember what you said the first time?" She asked lightly.

He nodded. "Yeah. Rory, right?"

Okay, _not _the first time. Lorelai did a small wave with her hand. "My mistake, after that."

He looked up in thought. With a shrug, his eyes returned to her. "Not really," he answered honestly. He smiled. "Did your feelings get hurt?"

"With what you said?"

He nodded, still smiling.

Her eyes narrowed. "No, but I can see that the possibility is absolutely tearing you up inside," she said in sarcasm.

He nodded lazily as he leaned his head back. "It really is. I just hide my pain well."

"Mm hm," she began with doubt. Tell me _anything_."

"Is that an open invitation?" He asked lifting his head up to look at her hopefully.

"Sure. And all it'll potentially cost you is my friendship," she shot back. Luke held up a hand in surrender. Lorelai smiled. "Thanks to you, I now realize how valuable that is," she went on to say.

He rolled his eyes. "Here we go," he mumbled.

"...I am such a benevolent individual. Kindhearted. Loving. Giving. I can't believe I ever doubted myself. I'm like a dream friend or something," she continued playfully. She listened to him grumble as she went on. "Cool, sexy," she said with exaggeration. She looked at him. He was smiling. She found herself doing the same.

"Turn on the TV or something," Luke said in her pause.

Lorelai shook her head. "I don't want to. I want to talk to you."

Luke looked at her quickly. She was choosing something else _over_ TV viewing? He couldn't hide his initial shock, but he got it to go away quickly. "And you need quiet to do that?" He asked smartly.

She nodded again, still watching him. "I do. All attention on you." She gestured widely to herself, then to Luke. "This is my friendship at work here. Do not disturb."

He leaned his head back comfortably again as he acquiesced. "Gotcha."

Her smile never left her lips. She looked at him for a moment before she stood up and crossed over his legs, on her way to the kitchen. "I'm going to get some ice-cream. You want something?"

Luke's head turned toward where she was walking away. "Do you have anything in here _that _I'd want?" He asked, remembering what she had offered him earlier.

"Yeah, I do," she yelled back into the living room. "I have a nice, healthy tray of ice. Just for you."

He rolled his eyes.

"Unless we have some small animal food left over from when Rory had that mouse. Like raisins or something else yucky."

"When'd Rory have a mouse?" He asked loudly.

"You know. The one you helped me catch."

He chuckled to himself. "Chick," he yelled.

"Yeah, stud?" She yelled back playfully.

"Ah, jeez," he mumbled. He closed his eyes and prepared to yell. He missed Lorelai coming back into the living room. "No, Rory had a chick. Not a mouse!"

"I know what you meant. I was just kidding," she said startling him. She laughed at his reaction as she crossed back over him. "Here." Luke took what she offered. She sat down with a plop and crossed her legs as she peeled off the plastic to her ice-cream serving. She looked at him and smiled as she stuck her spoon in. "I did good, right?" She asked, pointing to the large peach that he held.

He smiled and turned it in his hand. "You did very good," he said. "You're eating healthier. There's hope yet."

Lorelai shook her head as she scooped up some ice cream and turned the spoon over in her mouth. "I didn't get that for me. If I eat peaches, I prefer they come drenched in that delicious syrupy stuff."

"Well, why do you have this?" He asked as he bit into it.

"You like stuff like that," she said simply.

He paused in his chewing. "You brought this into your house for me?"

She nodded happily. "Yep. Picked it up earlier. And whatever you don't eat, the trashcan can have it."

He chuckled and continued to chew. "Thanks." He shook his head. "So considerate."

"I know," she said proudly.

"I know you know."

She held her small cup of ice cream out to him. "You want some of this?"

"About as much as you want some of this," he responded, holding out the peach. She frowned and shook her head.

Lorelai finished her dessert quickly and placed the empty container on the coffee table. She leaned back and stretched her legs on the table in front of her. Luke leaned back as well and continued to eat his peach. He turned his head to Lorelai and smiled as he saw her looking at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You eat too slow."

"You eat too fast," he responded casually as he took another bite.

She smiled. Looked at his peach, then him as he chewed. "Is it good?"

He nodded, inspecting the rest of his peach. "It's good," he finally said.

"Looks it."

He laughed. "Two seconds ago you were giving me and my fruit the evil eye."

"That was when I had ice-cream in front of me."

"And now?"

"I have nothing to compare it to." She looked down at his mouth. "The crunchy sound is making me hungry," she said looking back into his eyes.

"Well, go get yourself one. You have more, right?"

"I do."

"Then, hop to it."

"I'm not really in a hopping mood."

"Fine, then walk to it."

"Walking is vastly over-rated."

He rolled his eyes. "Then crawl, slide, flip, cabbage-patch to it for all I care. Just go get yourself one." He looked at her and smiled wide. "Cause I think the way you're looking at my peach right now is really disrespectful. This one is taken."

She laughed. "You're really making it look good, though."

"Of course I am. I'm a professional," he said as he bit into it again. He held it up in front of himself as he chewed. "This is what you can aspire to. One day you can eat a peach like this. All it takes is commitment."

Lorelai chuckled. "You're goofy."

He rolled his eyes, returning serious. "Please do _not _call me goofy."

She smiled. "You're goofy. Like the cartoon character, Goofy. But you have a prettier mouth."

He blushed, turned his head and looked at his peach. "And now she's flirting with me," he stated plainly.

"I am not."

"You are. But it's okay. When I'm with my peach, stuff like this happens all the time. Don't be embarrassed." He took a bite at the same moment he was being shoved on his arm. He fought a smile.

"You flirted with me first," she said.

He looked at her wide-eyed. "So you admit that you just flirted with me?"

She pointed to his face. "Look how red you are," she said smiling. "And here you are trying to act all cool."

He nodded and turned away. "That's right. Avert that question."

"I'm not averting the question. I _admit _that you flirted with me first. That's what I'll admit to."

He nodded thoughtfully, not bothering to look at her. "And was I there during this alleged flirt?"

"Don't try to make me feel stupid, Luke. Of course you were there."

He continued to nod. "Interesting," he said in a normal tone.

She looked at him for a moment. Smiled. "World."

"What?" He asked in question.

He held his peach in his left hand, and Lorelai lightly grabbed his arm and pulled it slowly out in front of her. "That's what you said earlier during the game. I said 'Lorelai' and your response was 'world'." Her eyes had followed his hand but she looked back at him. "Now, _that's _interesting."

His eyes followed his own hand curiously. But he turned attention to her. "Your idea of interesting isn't a very good one. That doesn't mean anything to me," he said flippantly.

She shrugged lightly as she slid his peach from his fingers. "I have some thoughts on what it could mean." She let his hand go and Luke brought it back in front of himself. "Wanna hear them?"

He watched as the peach moved toward her lips, and he studied her as she took a slow, almost _sensual _bite. After finding his voice, he replied, "It could have just been a word. Random."

"Was it?"

He shrugged. "I don't know why I said it."

"Okay. I'll accept that."

He nodded. Paused as he watched her chew. "Can I have my peach back?"

She took another bite and looked at him, ignoring his question. "Am I doing a good job eating this? Doing that commitment thing you were talking about?"

He smiled. "Yeah, you're doing okay."

"Really?"

"You're a natural."

She beamed. "Thanks for the compliment."

Luke looked at the peach. "No, thank _you_. For polishing that off for me," he said in sarcasm.

She looked at it. "It's not polished. There's still some meat on it."

He smiled wide. "Meat, hunh?"

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I suppose. I'm pretty fluent in Lorelai."

"I believe it. You've put in a lot of time."

Luke looked at her for a second. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Like what?" She asked looking at him fully.

He chuckled. "Like you are."

She shrugged. "No reason." She brought the peach to her mouth and took another small bite. "This is so sweet," she said in appraisal.

"I know. I was enjoying that aspect before you stole it."

"Were you?"

"I was."

"And I took that away from you, huh?"

"Pretty much."

"That's not good," she commented calmly.

"No, it's not," he said fighting a smile at their dialogue.

"Should I do something about that?"

"Like?"

"I don't know. Any suggestions?"

He gave her an obvious look, and she looked at him just in time to catch it. "How about giving it back," he offered smartly.

She smiled. Looked at the peach with deliberation. "You want it back?" She asked looking back at him.

He tried not to smile as hard as he was. "Would be nice is all I'm saying."

Lorelai brought in her lips as she tried to pull back on her smile too. "How bad do you want it?" She asked quietly.

Luke laughed, shook his head. "You should be ashamed of yourself right now."

She laughed too as if she knew where he was going with his statement. "Why do you say that?"

"You are just..._blatantly _flirting with me right now."

She chuckled and denied it with a small head shake. "No, I'm not. I just wanna know how bad you want it."

"Mm hm. How bad do I '_want it'_?"

She bit her lip, laughing quietly. Luke rolled his eyes.

She covered her mouth. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm laughing right now."

"Sure," he said with a wide smile.

Lorelai had a playful flirt that she'd taken to. Feelings were brewing. She didn't acknowledge any of them. Acknowlegement would lead to analysis. Internally, of course. And that was just not about to happen. But she was feeling enough to not want to stop. Enough to put in some kind of effort.

Problem was, she didn't know how to _be_. This was Luke. He'd known her for so many years and knew her _so_ well. She was finding it impossible to _seriously _bat her eyelashes and do the things she normally did. So she hid it. Allowed it to snuggle comfortably underneath this cloak of camaraderie.

It was held at a playful level. Took her back to being sixteen.

She took a deep breath, getting herself together fully. "Okay, where was I?"

He looked at her, smiling. But he said nothing.

"Oh, yeah," Lorelai said. She cleared her throat. "I was asking you how bad you wanted it. _It_ being the peach, of course." He shrugged. She did too, copying him. "Does that mean that you don't want it anymore?"

"I don't know. A half eaten peach may not be worth all of this."

Lorelai looked at the peach in her hand. "You must be forgetting about the alluring sweetness."

"Nope. I remember it just fine."

She nodded again. Slowly and thoughtfully while they looked at one another. She smiled. "So, if I were to offer it to you, you wouldn't accept?" She asked. Luke saw her moving it closer to him, and his smile widened. He inched his hand out toward hers.

"Finally returning it?" He asked.

She smiled as his hand grazed hers. "Guess so," she replied.

He took his peach back. "Thanks." She watched him with intent, her lips curled upward. His eyes went to his peach as he brought it nearer to his mouth, then back to her. "Hopefully, you didn't slobber all over it," he said as he sank his teeth into the last of it.

Lorelai chuckled, still looking at him closely. He finished it, placing the seed into her plastic ice cream container on the table, then picking it up. "I'll go dump this. Be right back," he said standing.

Lorelai stood quickly as well. "I'll go with you," she said. He looked over his shoulder at her.

"Yeah, because this _is _a two man job," he sarcastically stated.

She smiled, kept walking behind him. "Do I look like a man to you?"

"I wasn't calling you a man."

"Well, you said 'man'. How am I supposed to take that?"

"Have you always been _this _difficult or is this something that you kind of grew into?" He asked casually as he made his way into the kitchen.

"I'm incorrigible, Baby. Doesn't matter when it came, it's here to stay now."

"Figured as much." Luke dropped the trash in its proper place and turned to find Lorelai on his heels. "Suddenly we're attached at the hip?" He asked, looking down at her.

She smiled. "Sorry, too close?" She asked with a Bambi look.

Luke returned her smile. "You must be bored. Following me around."

She backed up a bit. "Am I bugging you?" She asked with just a hint of diffidence.

"No, you're not," he answered. "Lots of stuff bug me but I think I can deal with your bodily tailgate."

With that, Lorelai reclaimed her position. Grinned with happiness, causing Luke to laugh softly. He had his shoulder to her front. She stood inches from him. He shook his head and began to walk. She followed. "I feel like I'm in elementary right now," he deadpanned. She chortled. "Lorelai, that's my heel," he said as he felt her bare foot step on it.

He stopped suddenly, causing her to crash lightly into his back.

"I think your tail lights are out," she said.

"That right there proves that you are walking too close if you don't even have time to stop. Let's apply the two-second rule, shall we?"

"Like when driving?"

"Like when driving."

She smiled.

Luke started walking again. Made it to the couch, then turned suddenly, Lorelai scrambling to get behind him again. He laughed as he watched her vanish to his rear. "Napkin," he said plainly. Lorelai's ice cream cup had leaked a bit onto the table.

He walked a few paces, then stopped. She hit his back with her body again. "Stop walking so close. I can feel your body heat through this flannel. That's saying something."

"Really? What is it saying?" She asked teasingly.

"That you're walking too close," he answered.

"Oh," she said simply. Luke felt her grasp the bottom part of his flannel. He smiled. Walked lazily with her attached.

"Any reason to touch me, huh?" He drug out playfully. He reached the kitchen and headed toward her paper towels.

"Who knew Luke Danes was so stuck on himself?"

"I'm not. You are. Literally."

She rolled her eyes just as he made it to the towel rack. He reached for them. "Are we on this flirting this again?" She asked tiredly.

"Did _we_ ever really leave it?" He asked casually.

"I am doing nothing out of the ordinary here," she retorted as she watched him break off and fold a few napkins. "Just hanging out. Seeing the sights."

"The sights of your house?" He asked in a deadpan.

"Mm hm." She smiled and let his shirt go as he turned. She stepped closer and touched his wrists, inched her hands up his arms, then to the sides of his face as she gently brought his face down. She softly kissed his lips then pulled away. "See, nothing out of the ordinary," she repeated.

He smiled, watching her charily. "Must have been in my head." She nodded. Held her position in front of him. She didn't say anything additional, and he found himself smiling more. "What was that?" He asked.

She blushed. Smiled and closed her eyes as she felt it creeping onto her cheeks. With a shrug, she looked at him once again. "You don't seem very good at taking hints, Luke."

"I take 'em just fine," he responded. "I just have a slower pace." Lorelai saw his eyes darken and she smiled more.

She walked into him and stood on her toes as she kissed the side of his mouth. He closed his eyes. "That's okay and all, but you have to know your audience." Her lips moved to his chin. "I need a faster response time."

She stood barefoot and Luke's great height difference made it impossible to reach his mouth without being pressed onto him. So, she had made the sacrifice. He wrapped her tight and moved his lips to hers, kissing her lightly. Her arms went to his shoulders and she touched her mouth to his and pulled her head away as he'd done. Luke smiled, tilted his head, and with both a sensual and playful quality, he ran his tongue along her lips.

Lorelai released a small laugh as she allowed the kiss to be deepened. Her amusement faded fast.

Her tiny moans had Luke working on controlling his body's reaction. But still, he tightened his arms around her more, pulling her closer. He felt her trying to walk herself inward even more. And he moved away from the counter and smoothly lifted her from the floor. Her legs wrapped around his waist. The kiss grew deeper.

Luke moved into the living room, breaking the kiss to allow them oxygen, instead moving his lips to her neckline. He looked up at her. "You okay?"

"Great, why?" She asked breathlessly.

He laid her onto the couch, her hands moving to his neck so he wouldn't get any crazy ideas and move away from her. "Just making sure," he answered.

She smiled and took off his cap, setting it on the table as he moved to lay on her. Her legs spread around him.

His lips sought hers and they were off again.

There was an alternation of their kisses. Soft. Then intense. Then deeper than any ocean. Slow.

All magnificent.

Luke pulled away after forever had come and gone. His perfectly swollen lips went to her neck, and he lightly sucked on her skin. Her hands moved restlessly on him. She moaned loudly, his soft grinding making her insides swim.

"_My God, Luke. Your mouth_."

Luke smiled against her. Made his way up her chin and kissed her passionately. Had her moaning without control. He pulled away finally. "What about it?" He asked teasingly. His voice vibrated her skin as he made his way back down to her neck.

She smiled. "It's doing a really…really good job," she replied.

"You like it?" He whispered.

She smiled. "I like it." Her hands moved to his arms. "Lift up some," she whispered. He gave one final kiss to her jaw and lifted up, falling back on his knees. Lorelai sat up as well and pulled him back toward her lips as she started to work on his flannel buttons.

Luke's hand went there too, and together, they got it removed. Luke moved inward, and Lorelai slowly moved to lay back, her hands now bundling his undershirt up. "Got it," he said, pulling it over his head in one motion. He tossed it to the other end of the couch and captured her lips as they lay back down.

His body was so warm. Inviting. Lorelai's hands moved over his bare back and arms. So strong. Her legs wrapped around him tighter. She could feel her arousal below. Could definitely feel his.

Luke's hands touched her sides. Her stomach. Her breasts.

Their fluent kisses reached another temporary end. "Good...good..._so_ good..."

"Hm?" Luke asked distractedly. He lifted his upper body but his center was one with hers. Lorelai grinded back against him, looking into his face. She tried to find her breath, her voice, and a normal conveyance through this, smiling as she worked to achieve.

"Would you like to join me upstairs?" She finally got out.

He smiled. Nodded. He started to climb off of her and stopped. "But just for the change of scenery," he said quickly. "Don't get any bright ideas and try to take advantage of me." She laughed, caught off guard by his comment. He stood up from the couch, and took Lorelai's hands as he pulled her up also.

"Fine, I'll keep my hands to myself." She slid her hands from his and folded her arms, backing away from him. "Per your request, of course," she added. Luke started to follow her looking regretful. Lorelai stopped right at the bottom step.

"Do you wish to change your request?"

"Definitely," he answered quickly.

She playfully wiped at her brow and pulled him flush against her. "Thank you! I can only be defiant when I'm ignorant on what I'm missing," she said right before Luke leaned down and covered her lips with his. His tongue went into her mouth, and she lightly bit it, suctioning it softly with her lips.

It turned slow, almost lazy. Extremely sensual. His hand went to her thigh, and her leg locked at his waist as her backside went to the edge of the banister. Her nails lightly scratched at his exposed flesh. Her lids were shut, and she opened them momentarily, realizing they hadn't made much progress on the journey to her bedroom.

"Luke?" _'Oh, god, Luke...'_

"Lorelai," he breathed out.

Her eyes rolled closed. Damn, he was a freaking wizard at this this! She smiled. "That's n-n-not what I--_shhhit." _She managed a soft chuckle at her inability to speak like she wanted to. She pulled away and stumbled on the steps moments later, realizing Luke was the reason she was still upright.

"What's wrong?" He asked reaching for her and helping her up.

She got pulled up, laughing at her own fumble. She let go of his hand and started backing up the stairs. "I was trying to let you know that we still had time before we reached that mountaintop." She held her palms out facing him as she still backed up. Luke stood there worriedly. She went on. "And at this point, I _don't even_ want to touch you until we get where we're going to be." He smiled gradually, finally understanding that there wasn't anything wrong.

He started to slowly follow, and her backward movement continued.

Lorelai smiled. "Just wait until we make it up. Please."

He nodded mischievously, kept moving toward her. "Okay," he said simply.

Lorelai's eyes dropped to his feet. She stopped, looked at him, then turned, trying to sprint up the stairs quickly. She heard Luke's sudden increase in speed behind her, and she screamed. Laughter followed.

She felt his arms wrap around her waist, and he lifted her just as she made it to her bedroom door.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

"I can't believe we're about to do this," Lorelai whispered.

Luke smiled and slid her panties down her long legs. The last of both their clothing. He stood back up and hugged her body. "We don't have to."

"Are you mad, man?" She asked playfully. His erection rubbed her stomach as they stood so close. Lorelai kissed his chest just as he began to walk her backwards toward the bed. Slow and easy. Her eyes moved to his and she smiled at his intense, yet soft eyes staring back at her. "You're like a big sexy teddy bear, you know that?"

A corner of his mouth turned upward. "I guess I can take that as a compliment."

"You can."

The backs of Lorelai's legs hit the edge of the bed, and they paused. She moved to the side and initiated a reverse in position. Luke followed her movements freely. When the backs of his legs rested against the bed, he sat down slowly on the mattress. Lorelai stood between his legs, and his hands moved gently up...and down her naked body. Her skin went ablaze everywhere he touched.

She leaned down, took his face in her hands and kissed him deep and slow. She went from standing to being between his parted legs. On her knees. Their kiss changed direction but didn't break. Her hands went from his face to his shoulders, his arms, his chest. On down.

Luke's kiss intensified, and he held the side of her face as she moved both hands to his penis. She gave into the passion for seconds more as she held him lightly.

Backing away didn't come easy, but a lack of oxygen gave them little choice in the matter. Lorelai used the break to busy herself with another task. Her grip tightened around him, and she slowly stimulated him as she watched his expression. He looked back into her face, mouth open, his hand in her hair. She found a comfortable position on her legs, and her smile let him know what she had on her mind.

He got her name out, and that was all. "Lorelai," was accompanied by Lorelai's warm mouth encircling the head of his shaft.

Luke swallowed deeply. Damn near made his own mouth go dry. He rose closed lids to the ceiling, then his eyes opened and fell to where Lorelai was. Where her mouth, hands, and all she had to give was.

She had him in a state of wonderment. The skills she displayed in this department showed her Master's level of expertise. Her mouth slid up and down his shaft, and she took as much of him as she could. She exhibited a quality he had seen lax in other partners. Not only had she perfected the art of suction, but her enthusiasm for the act added a whole other level of enjoyment.

She moaned. Loudly. That primal side of him acknowledged that. Made him want to pound his chest and unleash that beast into their lovemaking. Made him want to make her speak in tongues and declare it an official language. Her mouth was the one at work, hands aiding. But the rest of her seemed to contribute. Added to what Janet Jackson had turned Pop. _That pleasure principle_.

Her shoulders winded, her arm muscles flexed, her whole body moved. Even the tiniest piggy--the bawling one--stopped crying and raised itself to show support.

Luke's strength was fading fast. He watched her in amazement, and for a second, he thought that he was going to have to give into the feeling and release. She wasn't leaving him much of a chance to be strong. But he didn't let go.

He held out. And held out. And held out some more.

Finally, Lorelai slowed. The sounds of her wet mouth quieted in the room, and she sucked lightly on the tip for a few more seconds. She lifted her head and moved her hand fully onto him as she stroked him gently.

She looked into Luke's face and chuckled at the expression he wore. He looked stunned. Lorelai reached her arms around him and moved her body into him as she pressed her lips into his neck. "You okay?" She whispered as she continued to kiss softly.

He shook his head disbelievingly. "I think so," he said back.

She smiled against him. "I could've done better, but you're a little more..._there_ than..." She paused, smiled as she pulled back to look at him. "Not really used to it." Luke's cheeks flushed. "Love the stamina, though," she added.

"That bodes well, then," he said alluringly. He grasped under her elbows and pulled her gently up. He lay back, allowing her to fall atop him. Lorelai's legs went to the outside of his, and they looked at one another, smiling. Luke rolled her onto her back, and her legs went loosely around him. She lifted her head to meet his lips, and they kissed deeply.

She felt him subtly sliding. And she broke the liplock with a kiss to his nose. He looked into her eyes with a sly smile as he continued to slide. Lorelai looked up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes as she felt his mouth hit her breasts. "You don't have to feel obligated," she said quietly, getting lost to sensation.

Luke moved down more, kissing along the way. "News flash. I never feel obligated." He spread her legs and kissed her there. Her pink, pulsating sex glistened already with her arousal. He smiled. "Love my mouth, huh?" He asked.

She licked her lips, eyes still closed. Smiled as she still tasted him. "God, Luke, _love_ your mouth," she said breathily.

Luke smiled wide as he looked at what lay before him.

She started back moaning. Tiny and expectant. Ones that went deeper once Luke's tongue touched her wetness. He licked along the edges of that engorgement and savored what he was tasting.

Wrapping his hands around her thighs, he moved her closer. Moved a finger along her folds before he touched her love bump. Lightly. Could nearly see pulsation. Luke leaned in and put his tongue firm against it. He felt her hips jerking, and he paused as he waited for her to relax a little. His lips curved softly around where he held his tongue and he sucked.

Started gently. Heard her breaths escaping.

He tightened his lips around her. Locked his tongue in that warm surrounding before he put all parts to work. Her breaths came louder and her movements got wilder. Luke put a hand on her tummy as a form of sedation, and he felt her stomach move up and down quickly as she worked on internalizing the thrill.

His hand slid back to her thigh, and his tongue grew a muscle and added more pressure on her clit. He felt her fluids moving down his chin. Her brief pause in movement let him know that she had climaxed. He eased up. Didn't stop. But eased up. Let her feel it.

Then, he went back in. Jumped back in--feet first.

He relaxed his lips and licked her like a Bombpop in the middle of the Sahara.

Brought his lips back in and rode the hump. His tongue dipped and he licked the juices from the source. Got his position right, then put a finger at her opening. Moved his mouth back to the swollen mound and slid his fingers into her. Her orgasm had opened her up, but she was still so tight. He could feel his erection begging for involvement. His fingers curled and he gently allowed them to sit in her as he calmly searched. His mouth never let up.

Finding gold, he pulled his fingers back and penetrated her slowly. He did this for a minute before he went in and stayed in. Curled his fingers and massaged her G-spot. At first, there was gentle touching. Lorelai bucked. His tongue and lips kept working and he prepared himself for her reaction. His fingers went from gentle stimulation to firm, hard pressure.

Lorelai hit the bed repeatedly, grunted, then grasped the sheets in a tight fist.

He pushed against her G-spot hard. Over and over, then he rubbed it. So hard.

Two minutes into this, she came. And came. And came. And came. And came again.

Luke had no choice but to lift his head when it seemed like she was forgetting she had someone between her thighs. He kept his hand inside her, though. Pressing until she screamed and moved up, almost falling off the other side as she kept sliding.

Luke grabbed her ankle quickly, and Lorelai got her balance. He climbed fully onto the bed and moved over her. Looking into her face, he smiled. She was in euphoria. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

Lorelai wrapped her arms around him and gave him a slow, languid kiss. Luke lowered his body onto her and commited himself to it. They rolled over, and Lorelai took the top position. Luke rolled her back over as he tried to get in a position where their heads would be under the headboard. Lorelai laughed. Rolled again and lifted her body as she allowed him to straighten them both out.

"Are we okay now?" She asked. Her voice was thick with passion. Strained from screaming.

He chuckled and allowed his hand to roam her back. "Yeah."

"Good," she said as she leaned down to him. "Now, on to other matters." Her mouth went to his, and her lips parted. She allowed his tongue to massage hers. Breaking the kiss smoothly, she moved her center back and forth, up and down his shaft while staring into his eyes. Once she felt that she'd thoroughly lubricated him, she went up once more and came down onto him.

Her eyes closed slowly, and Luke released a short moan. She swallowed. "Damn, this feels good," she whispered as she fell weakly to chest. Luke wrapped his arms around her body and pushed into her further. She cursed under her breath, and her breathing rose. He slowed, paused. She looked up at him and smiled. "It's okay." She summoned some strength and lifted herself.

She winded her hips and began to ride him, getting herself used to his size.

Making herself ready to take all of him in any way he wanted to give himself to her.

She stared intensely at him during the moments when she was able to keep her lids open. She began to fall into an easy comfort ten minutes in, and Luke smiled at the beautiful contortions of her features. It wasn't hard to see that she now had no problems with what she was working with. Her movements turned fluid and it was nothing but pleasure that flowed through her.

Luke rolled them once again, placing himself on top of her. Her legs wrapped around him. His mouth went to hers, and he kissed her deeply as he slid in and out of her over and over.

Slow.

Slower.

Deep.

He penetrated her fully and allowed another part of himself to get familiar with her G-spot. He sped up each time he could feel her peaking, then he'd slow back down and allow them to savor the experience together. They kissed nonstop. Their bodies' temperatures were high. Went higher and their skin got moist with their close connection. They glowed in the setting sun. Moved endlessly, hands groping and touching. Alternated positions.

And they kissed.

Luke's lips went to her neck, her lips to his. And they kissed more.

They smiled, whispered things, and chuckled in the midst of that passion. Moaned and grunted. When Luke would feel himself nearing orgasm, he'd pause until the feeling receded. Kiss her passionately to make up for the delay. And his kisses proved to be a wonderful distraction.

They went from having light in the bedroom to having only sight and sound to go by.

Desire never lessened. Not for one second. But strength began to seep. Unfortunately. Luke's ability to hold out was dependent on that strength, and with that gone, his next tingle came and took him over the edge. He grunted and sank into her still gushing portal. Lorelai's arms wrapped around him tightly and she sought his lips and kissed him for minutes more.

He continued to push into her until he went soft.

Luke and Lorelai still kissed softly, lazily. Both were exhausted.

He slid off of her, and she moved to his side, moving her knee up his thigh as she kissed his shoulder. She twisted her body and laid on her back tiredly as her knee still rested on him.

They both worked on slowing their steady but fast heartbeats.

"Give me a word."

"What kind of word?" Luke asked.

"Any word that's an adjective."

He shrugged. "Boring."

She smiled. He so was not getting her point. "Other end of the spectrum."

"Exciting."

"Another," she said calmly.

"Extraordinary?"

"Not good enough."

"What's the word for?"

"Description."

"Of?"

"You. Me. Together. That...what we just did and will _definitely _do again."

"What, sex?"

She looked at him. "That wasn't sex, baby. I've had sex. It's been a while, but I can still say wholeheartedly that that was not sex. I've never done..._that_...before."

He reached down and rubbed her thigh tenderly. "And what was..._that_?" He asked.

She smiled and turned her head to look at him in the dark room. "You know."

He turned toward her too, though they could hardly see one another. "I do?"

"Yeah, you do. Don't make me say it."

He smiled. "Sorry." Nodded. "I know what you mean."

She touched his face. "Of course you do. How could you not?" she said as she leaned over and kissed him deep with a restless tongue. It slowed and she placed a kiss to his lips. "You were there," she finished.

His hand slid from her thigh over to her stomach and back to her thigh. "I definitely was there. Loving every minute," he added playfully.

She shook her head. "Every minute..._every hour_..." She tried to stretch her neck to look around him. "What time is it now anyway?"

Luke looked over on the nightstand. "I don't know. Is it supposed to be a clock over here?"

Lorelai released a breath. "Crap, I forgot I unplugged that thing."

"Why?"

"Because it was making strange noises."

He rolled his eyes. "Were the strange noises by any chance...the alarm going off?" He asked knowingly.

"Let's not dwell in the past, okay. What's done is done."

"Of course."

She sighed. "Well, it's probably late." He agreed by nodding. Lorelai's knee moved across him fully and she came to straddle him. She felt him smile as she pecked his lips. "I have to tinkle," she said as she climbed off of the bed.

He laughed softly at her comfortably admitting that information. "Hurry back," he said to her as she left the room.

"With a naked hunk in my bed? That goes without saying," she called back to him.

She came back a couple minutes later and walked around to her side, sitting upright near his legs. "Luke?"

"Hm?" He mumbled. His breath caught in surprise as he felt a warm washcloth below. He looked down to see Lorelai wiping him down with care. She continued on casually.

"I don't want to like scare you away or anything, but I'm really glad this happened."

He looked at her in awe of her considerate and affectionate gesture. "Why would I be scared away by that?"

"I don't know, but I wanted you to know that, you know. This was kind of an eye-opening experience for me."

"Well, my eyes have been open for a long time now."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I guess that makes me Ms. Johnny-come-lately, then, huh?"

"Your words, not mine."

She smiled. "Well, late or not, I thought I should tell you that I don't wanna take this lightly. On any level."

There was a pause from Luke, and Lorelai's eyes hadn't quite adjusted to the darkness yet since she'd been in the bathroom with bright light. So she was unable to see his face. That made it easier to say what she had to say, but it wasn't good when she wanted to see his face during the pause.

"Good. I'm glad you feel that way," he finally answered.

She released the breath she didn't know she was holding. She spread the rag on her bedpost and climbed back in position beside Luke. "This should have happened a long time ago," she said quietly.

Her leg rested beside him, and he picked it up and lay it across his middle as she'd had it before. He stroked her thigh as he closed his eyes. "Maybe. Maybe not."

She nodded as she closed her eyes as well. "Yeah. May not have been the same."

He took that final deep breath--the one that came before sleep hit. "Leave the past where it's at. Your motto."

She smiled. "Yeah, I guess it is," she said quietly. "I'm very clever."

"Mm hm," he mumbled. "If you _say_ it, then it must be true."

She yawned, her body telling her that it needed sleep. Lots of sleep. "Luke?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said as his thigh strokes slowed significantly. There was a small silence where each of them drifted more into the unconscious world. "Thanks for what?" He finally asked.

Lorelai smiled, would have laughed if she were not so in love with the prospect of sleep. "For filling all the roles. You're perfect."

"What?" He barely asked.

She yawned again. "Perfect."

"Oh." Sleep had come and stolen focus. Added distortions. "Yeah...you can..._work it _too," he answered back.

She smiled at his reply. "Thanks, baby," she said anyway as she rubbed his chest.

**-The End-**

_**I'm trying to make all of you fall in love with Luke so that I can become insanely jealous and fight you off with a stick. My mother told me it's good to have goals. :-p **_

_**I hope you guys liked the story, but let me know either way, please. Thank you!**_


End file.
